1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus to control contents displayed on a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to control information scrolling of data on a touch screen of a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, portable terminals including a touch screen (such as personal digital assistants (PDA), portable multimedia players (PMP), MPEG audio layer-3 (MP3), and mobile phones) have been widely used. These portable terminals provide various contents including predetermined images, video signals, and/or audio signals.
In order to improve a users' convenience, the portable terminals include a graphical user interface (GUI), which includes a slider or a scroll bar to operate a contents display region. However, a technology to minutely adjust a content display region by using the slider or the scroll bar on a touch screen of the portable terminal is desirable.